heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thormun's Journal, Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Jandar's Orders 'Journal Entry #10' Much has happened since my last journal entry. After seeing the Marro horde and Blade Gruts, Raelin and I decided to separate. She flew north to warn Jandar's Northern Army, led by Sgt. Drake Alexander; I flew east over the Sigling Sea to make sure there was not a second assault wave of evil warriors. We were fearful that Utgar might have taken Ekstrom by then. The Sigling Sea is a great sea, so I gratefully island-hopped along the way, to preserve my strength. On one of these islands I noticed four Kyrie flying toward me from the south. Observing them from the safety of a towering evergreen, I was relieved to see the silver and blue armor of Jandar's army, and I flew to greet them. It turned out to be Jandar himself, accompanied by Concan, Tyrian and Kelda. Jandar reacted quickly to the information that I passed along to him and began giving us orders, which I will relate in detail in my following journal entries. 'Journal Entry #11' Jandar's orders began as follows: "Concan, Tyrian, Kelda and Thormun, you four must convince the other Valkyrie that we need their help in the war against Utgar. Weeks ago I sent emissaries, but I have had visions that they were intercepted and executed. Utgar's forces are growing in Laur and upper Bleakwoode, and we will not win this war alone. Tell the Valkyrie that it is only a matter of time before Utgar's hordes invade their lands. There are three known Valkyrie who are also Archkyrie: Ullar of Ekstrom, Vydar of Anund, and Einar of Lindesfarme. Go to Ullar first, for he is closest to us and is our best hope for immediate help. "What I now tell you is vital and confidential information about the wellsprings. It must be shared only with Valkyrie who pledge their support in the war against Utgar. As you know, the water from the wellsprings halts the aging process, makes us stronger, and gives certain Valkyrie visions and special powers. Six known Valkyrie receive visions: Utgar, Thormun, Einar, Ullar and Vydar, and me. As Kyrie, they shared their visions with the High Counsel of the Archkyrie, and were each given the title of Valkyrie." 'Journal Entry #12' Jandar shared his visions about the wellsprings: "There are six known wellsprings on Valhalla. I recently discovered the seventh, in Northern Nastralund. There are 15 small chambers around each wellspring. When a wellspring is first discovered, 14 chambers are empty, and one chamber contains an amulet. I believe, from my visions, that these chambers represent the 15 wellsprings on Valhalla, and that one amulet will be found in each wellspring upon its discovery. Possession of these amulets is critical, for in my recent visions Utgar had gained possession of all 15 of the amulets, with catastrophic results." 'Journal Entry #13' Jandar's revelations continued: "Around each wellspring are several slightly-raised panels with ancient runes. The rune inscribed on two side-by-side panels shows a circle of swirling rocks with a star at its center. When a Valkyrie places one hand on each of these panels and concentrates, his visions become more realistic, more vivid and intense. The key is to continue pressing these panels and concentrating, for this will open a portal through which powerful heroes and armies from other worlds and eras may enter. "As the portal opens, a spiral of crystals and rocks will rise up from the wellspring, swirling higher and higher in a circular pattern. A bright blue light will pour through the center of the portal. The Valkyrie must quickly fly into this light and through the portal, then use his telekinetic powers to bring the hero or army through the opening. These heroes and armies from other worlds are strong and powerful, and provide a great source of reinforcements. All Valkyrie who wish to join us in our fight against the evil Utgar must begin bringing in these critical allies." 'Journal Entry #14' Jandar concluded: "My recent visions show Utgar placing one of the 15 amulets in each chamber of a wellspring. He forces a captive human to press his hands against the two panels. A portal opens to the planet Earth, and the next event is so horrific that it sends shivers of fear throughout my entire being: a horde of Marro and their minions fly through the portal, Earthbound and feverish to invade and conquer. We must not, we will not, allow these events to occur. "I believe that the Valkyrie who possesses the 15 amulets will gain the ability to control his visions, and will thus be able to invade other planets via the portals. Likewise, a Valkyrie who possesses all of the amulets will be able to return all heroes and armies to their home planets. You must relay this information only to Valkyrie who swear their allegiance in this war against Utgar. These are my orders." 'Journal Entry #15' After Jandar left we quickly took flight, heading east toward the Great Castle of Ullar in northwestern Ekstrom. After a half-day's journey, we were welcomed into the castle by Ullar. Ullar is a loyal and trusted ally, for Jandar's family and his family have been friends for generations. In the Great Hall of Ullar's castle, we enjoyed a great feast. Ullar introduced us to two Kyrie, Saylind and Beldun, and four odd-looking creatures: Syvarris, Sonlen, Kyntela and Jordawn. We asked if Ullar had received word from Dorudian, the emissary sent weeks ago. According to Ullar, he never reached the castle. He has been busy recruiting heroes and armies from other worlds and eras-warriors engaged in battle, usually in mortal danger and within seconds of death. 'Journal Entry #16' After Jandar left we quickly took flight, heading east toward the Great Castle of Ullar in northwestern Ekstrom. After a half-day's journey, we were welcomed into the castle by Ullar. Ullar is a loyal and trusted ally, for Jandar's family and his family have been friends for generations. The first hero he saved from another world was Syvarris. Syvarris said to us, "Ullar saved me when I was about to lose my head in a battle with Krug, an evil troll from my home world Feylund. I am a Thilkian Elf, and I will fight for Ullar for as long as he requires my services. Someday I would like to return to my home, but I do not know if this will be possible." 'Journal Entry #17' "Our story is much the same as that of Syvarris. We were ambushed and surrounded by a large squad of Anubian Wolves, and just as they were about to kill us, we were rescued by Ullar. We, like many other elves, have willingly joined Ullar's Army, but we have grown fearful that we are losing the war on Feylund." ''- Kyntela Gwyn'' 'Journal Entry #18' Ullar told us that he was gathering an army to send to Nastralund. Saylind would lead her newly-acquired Viper Army to assist Jandar's Army. Upon hearing this, we told him that we had highly-confidential information from Jandar. After Ullar excused his five companions, we told him the secret information that Jandar had revealed to us. Ullar was relieved to know there might be a way to return his friends to their homeland, even though the way seemed nearly impossible. 'Journal Entry #19' After the feast, Ullar took us to the grand courtyard, eager to show us his army. Once there, we could hardly believe our eyes: a giant, three times the size of an average Kyrie, stood tall in the courtyard. His name, we learned, was Jotun. 'Journal Entry #20' Even more impressive than the giant were the hundreds of snake-like creatures that Ullar called Vipers. These repellant green beings looked fierce, hungry and ready for battle. ''--> CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3'' Category:Thormun's Journal